


Side By Side

by franticfranz



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfranz/pseuds/franticfranz
Summary: Together they always were, side by side.
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot. It's a standalone story, with the title following a recurring theme. Hope you enjoy this little something.
> 
> For the love of Bayo x Jeanne!

Jeanne couldn't believe what she was seeing. 

"You always work so hard..." Cereza commented, a smug smile formed on her face seeing how surprised her platinum-haired lover was. On the table were two tickets for the spa downtown. They were the most expensive, platinum class tickets for the best experience and comfort.

"...so, I figured of a spa date for two. You deserve it after all the hard work you put in," continued Cereza, coming closer to hug Jeanne and kissing her cheek. 

"Happy birthday, love."

Jeanne was left speechless at her lover's gesture. 

"Cat got your tongue, Jeanne?" The black-haired witch winked, still giggling at the sight of the other witch's shocked reaction. Jeanne quickly leaned in and kissed Cereza's lips, which made the latter moan. The warmth of Jeanne's lips was so inviting.

They pull away after a few seconds; their foreheads touching, both smiling like helpless idiots.

"Thank you, Cereza."

"Anything for you, love." Cereza replied, her face glowing, eyes filled with adoration.

* * *

The experience at the spa was more than stellar. Full body message, jacuzzi with rose petals, and even food. The healthy choices impressed a very hard to please person like Jeanne, given her status as an heir to the Umbran clan. Cereza felt happy seeing her hardworking lover get to unwind...with all the battling and fighting and the stresses of every day work life, Jeanne deserved a break from it all.

As they were heading to bed, Jeanne hugged her black-haired lover from behind, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Thank you for today." She mumbled the words there, but Cereza heard her clearly.

"Anything for you, Jeanne." Cereza replied, her voice spoke of affection and fondness. 

"Honestly, I haven't thanked you properly for all the things you've done for me," she continued, Cereza faces her lover with fingers lacing through Jeanne's long, silky hair. 

"All the times we shared, as children, as we grew up, you're all in them. You've become a fixed point in my life, and I can't imagine how it'd be like without you."

"Cereza..."

"I know your eyes must be rolling over this cheesy talk, and I will never hear the end of it from you." The black-haired witch said with a smirk.

"Even with that little something, I hope I let you know how much I--" A kiss interrupted her rambling, making Cereza gasp at the contact. Jeanne arms wrap around her lover's neck, deepening the kiss while Cereza responded with the same eagerness. 

In between kisses, Jeanne would breathlessly whisper, "I love you." 

All over again, she would never get tired of saying it.

* * *

"Oh, you poor thing! You don't have to be so stubborn, love." Cereza helped her limping lover sit on the couch.

"It's just a little sprain, nothing major." Jeanne lifted her left leg and let it rest on the low table in front her, while still seated on the couch.

"I know you can manage, no doubt, but you can't always hog all the spotlight. Save some for me, for once!" Cereza replied, obviously still trying to make fun of the situation. She helped patch Jeanne's leg up and used magic to ease the pain.

"But seriously, those Acceptances attacked while you were in school?" Cereza sighed. "They're not keen into keeping their mission to destroy both of us a secret now it seems."

Jeanne flinched when she felt pain on her sprained leg. 

"Did anyone see you fighting them off?" The dark-haired witch inquired.

"Entering Purgatorio almost slipped my mind, so I am not sure if someone saw me or not." Jeanne heaved a sigh. Her breathing normalized as the pain on her leg gradually subsided.

Their eyes widened as they heard the door bell. Cereza stood and walked towards the door to see who the unexpected visitor was. As Cereza opened the door, she was surprised to see a young woman wearing a school uniform. She recognized it as from the same school where Jeanne works at.

"Ummm, is Ms. D'Arc home?" The young woman asked in a timid voice.

"Yes, she is. What can I do for you?" asked Cereza, who leaned at the door and had her arms crossed.

The young girl handed over a small purse, which Cereza identified as Jeanne's. She must have dropped it during the fight with the Acceptances. 

"She dropped it...when she jumped and pushed me out of the way, and got chased by horse-like creatures." Upon hearing this, Cereza's eyes were filled with concern.

 _Shit, an ordinary human being saw them_.

"Are you feeling hurt anywhere?" Cereza asked, taking the purse from the young girl. The young girl shook her head.

"Ms. D'Arc saved me. Is she doing fine?"

"Cereza, who is it?" Jeanne called out from the couch.

"What's your name?" The raven-haired witch inquired.

"Clara."

Jeanne heard the young girl say her name, which caused her to mumble under her breath, "Shit, what is she doing here?"

"She found your purse, darling." Cereza turned only to see Jeanne beside her, reaching for the purse with her left hand.

"You could have handed this over to me tomorrow, you know." Her tone was stern, but the young girl wasn't moved.

"I sensed that it's important to you, so I thought of returning it." 

Cereza chuckled. "My, my, you're a thoughtful little girl. Is she a favorite student of yours?"

Jeanne laughed lightly, "Not really, although I could say she's one of the very few who do well in class."

"How much...did you see?" Jeanne asked Clara tentatively. The young girl shook her head.

"Not much at all, I only recall being pushed out of the way and then horse-like creatures becoming translucent til they disappeared."

 _Seems Jeanne did get to enter Purgatorio to avoid being seen entirely._ Cereza thought.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Jeanne inquired. The young girl shook her head again, causing the platinum- haired witch sigh in relief.

"Anyway, I should be heading home, my aunt must be looking for me." Clara sent a signal to both women that it's her time to leave.

"Do you need a ride home? I can call a cab if you like." Cereza offered.

"It's ok. I appreciate the offer." The young girl waved a hand at the two of them and headed for the direction of the apartment complex's elevator. As Cereza let Jeanne back in to their home, she turned back by instinct, only to find out that the little girl collapsed, face flat on the floor.

"Little one!" Cereza dashes out the door to get to Clara's side. Jeanne followed her lover and saw the young woman, barely breathing and unconscious. She immediately reached out for the phone to call an ambulance.

* * *

"A weak heart, huh?" Cereza looked up and stared at Jeanne, who was seated beside her at a bench in the hospital's reception area.

"She remained hospitalized for quite some time before coming in to the school." Jeanne explained. Cereza handed over a strawberry lollipop to somewhat calm her lover.

"She's a smart girl, but her weak health had made her too isolated. No one really wanted to become friends with her."

"I figured as much," Cereza replied, sympathy was written on her face as she heard Jeanne's story. 

Not to far from where they were, a frantic woman approached them. Cereza and Jeanne realized it was Clara's guardian, her aunt who rushed to the hospital, likely notified by staff about the situation.

Jeanne couldn't help but feel sad about what had happened to Clara, who showed kindness even in just a simple way as returning her purse. They found out from the doctor that another attack would be lethal. Cereza saw the worry on Jeanne's face upon hearing this. Clara's aunt was called by the doctor to go to the girl's hospital room.

"She...kind of reminds me of you, Cereza." Jeanne suddenly said before popping the lollipop into her mouth.

"Me?" Cereza felt surprised at the revelation. Somehow, she recalled the isolation she experienced all those centuries ago. Being treated as an outcast, a child of impure blood. No one really wanted to even talk to her, but Jeanne befriended her and never judged her for who or what she was.

Cereza draped an arm over the platinum-haired woman's shoulder, smiling at the realization that Jeanne somehow cared for the young student. An idea then came to Cereza's mind.

"Do you think our magic can do something about that weak heart of hers?"

"What?" Jeanne's eyes widened. She never considered the possibility, but if Cereza is bringing this up now, maybe it's worth a shot.

"Cereza, are you saying we can try to...?"

"I'm part Lumen, you know." Cereza winked. "Let's figure how we can work this out."

* * *

With a little convincing, and an alibi that Cereza works at a convent they were able to get permission to see the young girl. Jeanne used magic to seal the entire room and time stopped around them, with only her and Cereza being able to move.

"Ready?" Cereza smiled as she raised her right hand and put her palm over the young girl's chest.

"Go for it. I hope for the best." Jeanne held Cereza's left hand, closed her eyes as she concentrated her magic, the power flowed from her body to Cereza's.

Cereza's right hand shone, a bright purple light by Umbran magic wrapped the young girl and with it, healing Lumen magic flowed onto the young girl. The Umbran magic removed all the flaws and the weaknesses on her body, discarding them into the void. This may have been a taxing activity, but Jeanne was there, her power backed Cereza up in case she falters.

As the void closed, the purple light disappeared, with Cereza opening her eyes. Jeanne's eyes opened as well, and looked up to her lover's face.

"Did it work?" 

"Looks like I have everything thrown into the void." Cereza winked. 

"Thank you, Cereza." Jeanne said with gratitude.

"Think nothing of it," Cereza kissed her cheek. "I can't say no to a face like that, you know."

* * *

A few days later...

"You know, Jeanne, I don't understand why you don't wear your Umbran uniform in battle." Cereza rolled her eyes as she spoke. "White looks good on you."

"I prefer the red," Jeanne shot back, her hand held at the stick of the lollipop on her mouth. They were at a boutique shopping for clothes, at Jeanne's insistence to return the favor for the spa date.

Jeanne picked out a midnight blue top for Cereza, and blushed at the sight of her lover trying it out.

Soon, they were out on the street, with a few bags in their hands. As the two of them walked, they noticed someone called out Jeanne's name.

"Ms. D'Arc!"

They turned to the direction of the voice, and it turned out to be Clara. The young girl happened to have seen them walk out the boutique and went after them, much to Jeanne and Cereza's surprise. The young girl reached out to her bag and handed something to both Jeanne and Cereza, which caused their eyes to widen.

"I know, it isn't much, but I just want to say thank you."

"What for?" Jeanne asked, tried to act like she was clueless.

Clara stared at the both of them, Jeanne and Cereza's faces were of the ones trying to play innocent.

"I... I had a dream where I saw you both, and a bright purple light. When I woke up, I felt different, like I was healed." Clara recalled, her stares fell onto Jeanne, then the black-haired witch.

"That's quite the bizarre dream," Cereza chuckled.

"But it felt real to me." The young girl responded. "The doctors said it was a miracle that my heart condition was completely gone."

Cereza turned to Jeanne and smiled at her.

"So I made these, as a sign of thanks. You look good together, so they're matching ones for you." They happen to be handmade matching bracelets, one was black and another was white--with little crescent moon designs on each. 

"Thank you, Clara. We... didn't do anything, really." Jeanne stammered.

Clara smiled, knowing that the two witches were trying to pretend they had nothing to do with it. She let them be, as she thought those two had their reasons. The young girl eventually bid her goodbyes to both women, leaving Jeanne stunned.

"She's quite perceptive, isn't she?" Cereza remarked, the raspberry lollipop's taste filled her mouth.

"I guess you could say that," Jeanne sighed.

Not too far away, transparent images of winged creatures were coming their way. Cereza raised an eyebrow and shouted in exasperation, "Such great timing!"

"Let's save the chit-chat for later. We've got work to do." Jeanne circled around and got close to Cereza's side, her battle stance ready. 

A glow of purple light shone around them, sending them both to Purgatorio. Cereza pulls out her guns, side by side with Jeanne and exclaims her signature line.

"Let's dance, boys!"

Not too far away, Clara turned around and whispered under her breath.

"Go get 'em, girls."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about how to incorporate Jeanne / Cutie J's sense of justice, but it ended up something else as I worked on the scenario.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this little something keeps Bayo x Jeanne alive. :)
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
